


I am Your Shadow

by glitteryimagay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, idiotic kagami, kiyoshi is like cupid or something, mission impossible theme music involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryimagay/pseuds/glitteryimagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was not known for his intelligence, but even so, it would take a complete idiot to not notice his school was drowning in pink hearts. Ah yes, it was Valentine's day and our hero was a little slow on the uptake. What happens when he starts to receive love letters from a mysterious someone? And how does Kuroko always pop up so quietly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is created by the other owner of this account, my younger sister, Teshino! Woo

Kagami groaned as the sound of his annoying alarm clock rang throughout the small apartment. His arm flew out and hit the offending object across the small bedroom. To his dismay the alarm clock only screeched louder instead of turning off. With great reluctance Kagami dragged himself across the room and finally switched the annoying contraption off. Kagami then went through his normal morning routine, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and then rushing out his door to school. It was a normal, mundane day for Kagami or so it had seemed for when he arrived at Seirin High School he found the whole place to be decked out in pink, streamers, and signs.

 _'What's goin on? It is like a festival or something? What's with all the pink and frufru stuff'_ Taiga thought to himself a confused expression on his face. Kagami shook his head _'Probably nothing important.'_ He thought as he entered the bedazzled school. But our dear Wild Tiger was unaware of how wrong he was for a certain bluenette had other plans...oh Taiga was in for one heck of a day but back to the story.

Kagami, who was still half-asleep, dragged himself down the bustling hallway. The hallway was covered in pink hearts, pink flowers, and well just pink everything, if Kagami wasn't so out of it then he would have saw the signs that said "Happy Valentine's Day!" In big bubble letters but since our favorite Red-Head was so far off into sleepy-bye land he was none the wiser to the day's festivities. Taiga was making his way down the crowded hallway when random first year ran up to him and asked.

"Are you Kagami Taiga?"

The small first year looked up at Kagami in question. Taiga, who was in a daze, snapped out of it to look at the boy in confusion.

"Yeah that's me, what'd you want?" Kagami asked the student in front of him. The boy smiled and then held out a small blue colored note.

"Here! I was told to give this to ya! Ok? Buh-bye now!" The boy shoved the note in Kagami's hands before scurrying off.

"Wait! Who's it from..." Kagami trailed off as he noticed the boy had run off.

'What's up with today? Why is everything so weird?' Taiga thought as he opened the note.

**_/ Roses are Red_ **

**_/ Violets are blue_ **

**_/ Your eyes are Red_ **

**_/ And your hair is too_ **

**_Love Your Secret Admirer_ **

**_"Your"_ **

_'Is this someone's idea of a joke because this crap ain't funny'_ Kagami thought as he ruefully looked at the oh so innocent love letter. Taiga was still unaware that this day was indeed important and that this day was the day of love, the day of romance, the day that many people are reminded why they are single, yes this day was the dreaded Valentine's Day.

Kagami stared at the note for a moment more before he shrugged it off as someone's idea of a funny prank and continued his way to his class 1-B. After navigating the halls Kagami finally made it to his class room. He walked in then slumped into his seat in front of Seirin's resident phantom Kuroko Tetsuya, Taiga stared out the window lost in thought over the strange encounter from a few minutes ago. _'What was that all about, and that letter...'_

Kagami was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Kuroko was even there until the bluenette said.

"Good Morning Kagami-Kun" Kagami let out a girlish scream, but if you ask him it was a manly yell in surprise at the boy's "sudden entrance".

"Where did you come from?!" Kagami asked in alarm not expecting to see the bluenette even though said boy sits right behind him and is also his best friend.

"I was here the whole time Kagami-Kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

"And here I thought I was finally getting used to your odd presents..." Kagami trailed off as he found himself once again lost in his own thoughts.

"What's Kagami-Kun thinking so much about?" Kuroko asked his head tilted cutely to the side like a confused puppy.

"Oh um nothing, hey do you know what's up with all the pink everywhere?" The Red-Head asked.

"Kagami-Kun, its Valentine's Day that's why." Kuroko said as he stared into Kagami's eyes with a blank look.

"You guys have that over here? Here I thought it was an American thing." Kagami stated, Kuroko looked as if he was going to say more but stopped when their first period teacher came in. The next two periods continued in a normal fashion, Kagami trying his best to pay attention and Kuroko surprising the teacher with his lack of presents every so often. At break time Kagami excused himself to head to the bathroom but on his way there he was suddenly pulled into a dark hallway.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" The kidnapper said. Kagami stopped talking and the figure walked forward into the light, it was the Second Year Ace Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Kiyoshi wha?"

"Here take this." Kiyoshi said as he discreetly handed Kagami a folded up note.

"It's from a certain someone, congrats on catching someone's eye! It was bound to happen right?" The joyful man said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the confused Tagia.

"Well anyways, see ya!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as he proceeded to slink down the hallway mission impossible style he even incorporated his own theme music.

"Kiyoshi! Wait!" Kagami exclaimed but it was too late for the Ace had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. The confused tiger stared down at the innocent enough looking blue note. He shrugged and decided to open it.

**_/Roses are Red_ **

**_/Violets are Blue_ **

**_/You're so tall_ **

**_/And your eyebrows aren't small_ **

**_Love Your Secret Admirer_ **

**_"Am"_ **

_'This one doesn't even make sense, who keeps sending these? And what's up with Kiyoshi?_

_Grr what's going on?!'_ Kagami thought in exasperation. The plan on going to the bathroom long forgotten, Taiga made his way back to the class room and collapsed in his chair, note still clasped in his right hand. He began to think about who on earth could have sent him these notes. Why would anyone take time out the of their day to ask all these people to deliver these odd notes, Kagami was broken out of his thoughts by Kuroko's voice.

"What's Kagami-Kun holding in his hand?" Kuroko asked as he stared at the note clutched in Taiga's hand.

"Oh it's um nothing..." Kagami trailed off as he tried to hide the note behind his back.

"If it's nothing, then why is Kagami-Kun hiding it behind his back?" Kuroko asked as he watched Kagami's sad attempt at hiding the love letter.

"I um...fine it's just something someone gave me..." Kagami reluctantly said as he stopped trying to hide the note. Kuroko once again turned his head to the side like a cute puppy and asked "What does it say, Kagami-Kun?" Kagami gave up and just handed the note to Kuroko.

"Here read it for yourself it's a poem or something." Taiga stated as Kuroko read the short note.

"Kagami-Kun got a love letter? How interesting. Does Kagami-Kun have any idea who it is from?" Kuroko asked as he handed the note back to Taiga.

"I haven't the slightest idea who sent it." Kagami said as he stared at the note in confusion.

"Maybe it's someone from the team?" Kuroko suggested, as he looked at the note in Kagami's hands.

"That makes sense but don't you think the hand writing is a bit too girly for anyone on the team?" Taiga reasoned, Kuroko seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"It's possible that whoever wrote the note altered their hand writing to make it harder for Kagami-Kun to guess who wrote it." Kuroko logically stated. "Or maybe they had someone else write it for them." Kuroko added as an afterthought.

"Hmm that does make sense...ugh this whole secret admirer thing is too hard to figure out..." Kagami complained as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is this the only note Kagami-Kun received?" Kuroko asked as he took another look at the note.

"Uh no I got another one, some random person gave it to me." Kagami said as he pulled out the crumpled note from his pocket. He took back the other note and looked at them again, it was obvious that it came from the same person for the paper of the note and the hand writing was the same. _'It's a simple Roses are Red poem...but is there anythin-..._ _What's with the "Your" and "Am" at the bottom of both the notes?'_ Kagami thought in interest.

"Hey Kuroko look at these two notes isn't the whole 'Your' and 'Am' thing weird?" Kagami stated as Kuroko looked over the notes.

"It is odd, maybe it's a message of some kind? A message for you Kagami-Kun." Kuroko stated in an odd way, before Kagami could answer the teacher entered the room to start the next lesson but Taiga couldn't focus he was too busy trying to figure out who his secret admirer was. He spent all the time up to lunch like that, staring at his desk completely lost in thought. He snapped out of it when the teacher announced it was lunch time and for those who don't have a boxed lunch can go and buy themselves a lunch at the school cafeteria. Kagami said bye to Kuroko as he headed off to buy seven or so sandwiches. It wasn't as crazy as it was on the

27th but it was busy enough that there was a line for lunch. As Kagami made his way through the crowded lunch area he felt someone tap his shoulder. Kagami turned around to see Mitobe standing there holding another blue note. Mitobe motioned for Kagami to take it, the small smirk on Mitobe's face practically screamed 'look who got themselves an admirer' Kagami hesitantly took the note from the mute boy who just nodded then walked away. _'What is even going on!? And it's not like anyone stays long enough to tell me who these stupid notes are from!?'_ The Wild Tiger thought in anger.

**_/Roses are Red_ **

**_/Violets are Blue_ **

**_/Basketball is Life_ **

**_/For me and for you_ **

**_Love Your Secret Admirer_ **

**_"I"_ **

_'Hmm this one at least makes more sense than the last one but still...'_

"Ahh my head hurts!" Kagami exclaimed as he stomped his way into line. As he waited Taiga looked around and saw all the happy couples sitting at some of the tables, they were just talking and seemed relaxed.

 _'That must be nice...wait what the heck!? What's with all these-these girly thoughts!? I'm a man! Not some school girl!'_ Kagami thought in exasperation. _'I wonder what_

 _Kuroko will think about the latest note...who wrote it?'_ Taiga thought while practically putting the lunch room out of business with the amount of food he was buying. He then made his way back to the classroom so he could discuss the new note with Kuroko. Kagami's thoughts began to drift off to Kuroko, and not the strange love letters. _'Sure he may be weird, quiet, easy to lose track of, and neutral. But when he tilts his head to the side like that it's very...cute...'_ And after that thought we lost Kagami altogether. For the rest of his journey he was lost in his thoughts but on the outside he looked as fierce and as intense as every despite the fact that he was thinking about how cute Kuroko's speech pattern is, a fact that he would probably never admit out loud even if he was tortured. Kagami finally made it back to the classroom and dreamily sat down in his chair. He was still off in his own little world until he was broken out of his daze the object of his heavy thoughts. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell backwards onto the floor in his chair.

"Kuroko! Don't do that!" The surprised tiger exclaimed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Do what?" Kuroko asked with a mischievous glint in his wide innocent baby blue eyes. Fortunately for our favorite bluenette Kagami was too busy fixing his fallen chair that he completely missed the look in the shadow's eyes.

"That "whole appear out of nowhere" thing." Kagami stated as he plopped onto his chair.

"But Kagami-Kun I was here the whole time, Kagami-Kun sat down right in front of me." Kuroko stared blankly as he returned to his seat behind Taiga. Kagami huffed in annoyance but let the bluenette's words slide. It was then the tiger remembered the latest note he had gotten.

"Oh Kuroko, I got another one of those notes while waiting in line for lunch. Wanna see it?" Kagami asked as he fished the note out of his pockets. Kuroko nodded mutely as Kagami handed him the latest note.

"This person whoever it is must either play basketball or really like it." Kuroko stated after reading the strange note over a few times.

"Yeah I think that too, but it's the letter "I" at the bottom that's really throwing me off...this is too much thinking for me..." Kagami took the note back from Kuroko and stuffed it back into his pockets with the other notes.

"Even though we still don't know who it is, thanks for your help Kuroko!" Kagami grinned at Kuroko.

"It no problem I will always help Kagami-Kun whenever he's in need of assistance." Kuroko said with a bit more emotion than usual, he also flashed Kagami a small smile before their second to last teacher entered the room. Taiga didn't pay attention to his teacher, he had too much to think about to actually learn anything. After their last teacher of the day said goodbye and dismissed them for the day, the first year duo made their way to practice in a comfortable silence. Today it was the first years vs the second years in a game of good old street ball. After a long and hard game of touch and go the first years ultimately came out on top thanks to the amazing teamwork between the first year duo, Kagami and Kuroko.

"We did a great job out there!" Kagami said as he fist-bumped the small bluenette.

"Of course we did, I am Kagami-Kun's shadow so I will always do my best to make sure we work together and come out on top." Kuroko stated softly as he gazed into Kagami's deep red eyes.

"Yeah we make an awesome team!" He grinned as they made their way to the locker room. But before Kagami could reach the locker room he heard the excited barking that could only come from one animal...Nigou. Kagami turned his head to the side to see the happy puppy bounding across the court straight towards him and Kuroko. Taiga was unfortunately too late to react for the pup leap up into his arms causing them both to fall back into the ground. The poor tiger froze in fear over the situation that he was in.

 _'D-Dog...ah...no...no...no'_ Kagami chanted in his head, thankfully Kuroko seemed to take pity on the red giant and took the small dog out of his arms. Kagami let out a sigh of relief and stood up, look wearily at the puppy. It was uncanny how alike the two where. Taiga thinking he was safe let his guard down for just a second, he jumped when he felt something nudge him he looked down fearfully to see Kuroko holding Nigou out to him.

"I think Nigou wants Kagami-Kun to pet him." Kuroko said innocently as he moved the puppy closer to the red-headed male. Taiga let out a squeak of alarm and ran off in the opposite ending, Nigou took this as Kagami wanting to play with him so he let out a happy yip and jumped out of Kuroko's arms to chase the poor man down. Kuroko took a seat on the bench as he watched Kagami run frantically around the gym, doing his best to avoid the "demon dog" as he so kindly put it. Kuroko let this go on for some time finding the situation highly amusing but he eventually called Nigou over to him so he could stop chasing the poor red-headed idiot. Kuroko let Nigou outside so he could runaround some more, when he came back in he saw Kagami collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"W-why...did...you...let...that...that...thing...chase after me for so long?" Kagami asked in exasperation. Kuroko shrugged and held out a hand so he could help Kagami up off the ground. Kagami and Kuroko went into the locker room to see it deserted, devoid of all life.

"I guess the others left without us, eh Kuroko?" Taiga stated as he began to unlock his locker.

"It would seem so" the blank phantom stated as he got changed into his street clothes. Kagami opened his locker to see another blue note sitting neatly on top of his clothes.

 _'Another one?'_ Kagami thought _'at least it was given in a slightly normal way unlike the last three...espically the second one, that one was downright weird'_ Kagami picked up the note and put it to the side.

 _'I'll read it after I get changed'_. Kagami quickly changed into his other clothes and sat down on the bench next to Kuroko. He began to open the note and Kuroko looked over interest.

**_/Roses are red_ **

**_/Violets are blue_ **

**_/Where you shall find me_ **

**_/Is right beside you_ **

**_/Roses are red_ **

**_/Violets are blue_ **

**_/I am not complete_ **

**_/Unless I have you_ **

**_Love Your Secret Admirer_ **

**_"Shadow"_ **

Kagami read the note over a few times, he was deeply touched by what it said. _'Even though I can't figure out who it is I feel like I know this person, I feel so close to them'_ Kagami thought as he looked thoughtfully at the love letter.

"Did Kagami-Kun get another love letter?" Kuroko asked as he tried to look at the note in Kagami's hands.

"Yeah I did. Here." Kagami handed it to Kuroko, who read the note quietly next to him.

"This one is different than the others, isn't it, Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko stated as he turned his head to the side cutely.

"It is...hmmm...ugh! I just-I just can't figure this out!" Kagami exclaimed as he grabbed his head in frustration.

"Has Kagami-Kun tried putting the notes together to see if there is a secret message?" Kuroko asked. Taiga's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That might just work!" Kagami spent the next minute or two putting the notes in the correct order. It said

"I Am Your Shadow" that line echoed in his head over and over. It was something he heard so often and yet not often enough at the same time. All the poems made sense, the one about his eyes, his hair, the one about basketball and now the one about staying by his side. All these notes had been written by Kuroko! Kagami blushed as he looked over at Kuroko.

"Y-you...Wrote...these?" Taiga asked in awe. Kuroko nodded as he said

"It was about time Kagami-Kun figured it out." Kagami was shocked and surprised, for some reason he never thought Kuroko would be the one writing the notes, but at the same time felt as if he knew all along that it was the bluenette.

"Why did you send me these?" Taiga asked as he looked at

Kuroko. Kuroko's shoulders stiffened as he looked up into Kagami's eyes.

"I wanted to ask Kagami-Kun, I wanted to ask him, to be..." Kuroko trailed off nervously, he looked down at his lap and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Ask me what?" Taiga asked softly. Kuroko slowly looked up once more, his eyes where filled with determination, admiration, and something more.

"I wanted to ask Kagami-Kun...no Taiga-Kun, will you be my Valentine?" Kagami was stunned into silence, sure he had come to terms with the strong feelings that he felt toward the bluenette but he never in a million years thought that Kuroko would actually like him back. Kuroko took Kagami's silence as a rejection.

"Just forget what I said I wasn't-" He was cut off by a pair of chapped lips. Kagami pulled back to give him a loving smile and said

"Of course I'll be your Valentine, Tetsuya" Kagami took Kuroko's hand and they walked out of the locker room.

_'I am your light and you are my shadow, nothing, not even death can tear us apart'_

Omake:

"Since Taiga-Kun is my boyfriend now does that mean Taiga-Kun will buy me lots of vanilla milkshakes?" Kuroko asked as him and his new boyfriend walked hand and hand to their usual hangout, Maji Burger. Kagami sighed but looked lovingly down at the small bluenette and said

"Anything for my shadow..."


End file.
